


“Girl Push-Ups”

by lonely_lala



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cliche, Cuties, F/F, Fem!Donghyuck, Fem!Yukhei, Fluff, Sorry Not Sorry, The title is literal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_lala/pseuds/lonely_lala
Summary: Xia had the most perfect idea. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t tried this exercise move with Dongsook. It had always been on her “things to do now that I have a girlfriend” bucket list.





	“Girl Push-Ups”

**Author's Note:**

> Yukhei: Xia  
> Donghyuck: Dongsook
> 
> I wrote this because I live for girls loving girls. (●´ω｀●). Also because I hate the idea of “girl” push-ups and what they imply about women and strength. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with a woman with muscle. Rant over, please enjoy my shitty writing and please leave a comment. They make me happy >.<

Xia couldn’t tell what was missing from her workout routine. The clock behind her on the wall ticked loudly and quite obnoxiously. It was really starting to get on her nerves. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, her muscles relaxing as she placed her weights down after her daily repetitions. She loosened her shoulders carefully afterward, making sure to not overstretch and strain them. Maybe she was forgetting her headstand push-ups? No, that wasn’t right, she had done those after her L-sits. Wracking her brain for the answers, she found that there were none.

“Xia-unnie? Are you done working out yet? I thought we were going on a date today?” Dongsook’s voice was calm, but the tone of it perfectly portrayed to anyone who was listening to it that she was annoyed. This gave Xia the most perfect idea. She couldn’t believe that she had forgotten to try this exercise move with Dongsook. It had been on her “things to do now that I have a girlfriend” bucket list since forever. 

Xia shook her head in dissent as she walked over to Dongsook, who pretended to be repulsed by the sweaty hug she gave her, “Of course I’m not done. You haven’t helped me with my last exercise Dongsookie.”

Dongsook looked confused, and reasonably so because she had never really helped Xia with her work outs. Excercise and weight training weren’t exactly her forte. 

“What do you mean help you? I couldn’t possibly spot you if you’re working with those weights,” she said, her eyes poignantly looking down at the pair of 35 pound weights on the ground. 

Xia shook her head, “I’m not asking you to spot me. Sit on my back. I wanna do push-ups with you there.”

A blush sprouted on Dongsook’s face, her eyes downcast to avoid looking at Xia’s face, “I don’t think so. I’m too heavy for-“

She was stopped from finishing the phrase by Xia, who gently tilted her head upward to look into her eyes. Xia was saddened to see Dongsook continue to try to avert her gaze, as if she already knew what Xia was gonna say and didn’t believe it. If only Dongsook could see what Xia saw...

“You’re perfect the way you are Dongsookie. I just thought it would be something cute we could do together. Since couple work-outs are out of picture.”

Dongsook snorted at this part of Xia’s speech, “Of course they’re out of the picture. I almost died on that treadmill when you took me to that shitty gym.”

Xia laughed, her shoulder shaking at the disgusted look on Dongsook’s face, “Okay. I get it. You hate exercise. Anyways... as I was saying. Please help me? I’ve always wanted to try this?”

Xia could tell Dongsook’s reluctance was breaking so she added, “You don’t even have to do anything. You can just sit on my back while I do all the work.”

That seemed to be all the convincing she needed. Dongsook motioned for Xia to get into position, “What are you waiting for? Get into formation before I change my mind.”

Xia beamed widely and complied, dropping to her stomach and pushing herself up into position, “Okay. I’m ready. Get on Dongsookie.”

Dongsook hummed in assent and gently placed her self on Xia’s back, tucking her legs together to sit crisscross. She then held onto the straps of Xia’s workout tank top, trying to steady herself so that she wouldn’t fall off.

“Are you ready Dongsookie?” Xia stayed motionless, her arms burning slightly from holding herself in the push-up position. 

“Yeah. Go ahead Xia-unnie.”

And so she started, Xia relishing in the squeal that escaped Dongsook's mouth when she finished the first push-up. Her girlfriend was just the cutest person to exist. 

“You okay up there?” 

Despite not being able to see her, Xia was sure that Dongsook’s face was burning slightly in embarrassment, “Don’t worry about me. I’m not the one doing the push-ups. Keep going. I’ll dump you if you do less than 20.”

Xia scoffed slightly in amusement but then readjusted herself to focus more at the task at hand. Her breathing steadied as she continued to push herself, wanting to see exactly how many she could do with her princess on her back. The burn in her forearms was almost reaching that point of no return, but the only way to keep going was to push through the slight pain. Eventually the burn became too much and she gently came to a stop, dropping to her stomach so that Dongsook could get off safely. 30 repetitions. Not bad for a first try. She’d do better next time for sure. 

“Unnie! That was so cool! How did you do that so easily?” Dongsook helped her to her feet, her body practically vibrating with excited energy. Her two front teeth poked out cutely as she shook Xia’s forearm. Despite the muscle ache that she felt at the abrupt action, Xia couldn’t help but let her showcase her enthusiasm. She was just so precious, there was no way she was gonna rain on Dongsook’s parade by telling her she was sore. 

“It’s the power that you give me Dongsookie,” Xia said, her eyes gazing at Dongsook sweetly as she placed a kiss on her forehead. 

“Don’t say things like that unnie. It’s embarrassing,” Dongsook hid her face behind her hands, her pretty fingers parting slightly to look at Xia playfully with one eye.

“It’s the truth though. My baby is so supportive. Thank you for helping me with my push-ups. I’m done now so just let me get ready and we’ll go on our date, okay?” Xia placed one more kiss on Dongsook’s forehead and walked off to get showered and changed, leaving behind an embarrassed Dongsook in the living room.


End file.
